Darkia
by Darkia Riddle
Summary: Harry's sixth year is about to turn upside down when a new characters transfers into Hogwarts... horrible with summaries, please read and review thank you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The storm that night was strong enough to scare the creatures in the Forbidden Forest that night, as they fled in terror, hiding under rocks, holes and inside tree's.

Hagrid was fast sleep in front of his small fireplace. Fang laid at his feet sleep to, ignoring the storm outside that could tear their small cabin apart if it wasn't protected by magic.

Inside the Hogwarts castle, teachers already inside of it, were finishing up some few things before the students arrived the following morning for another new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore was among those teachers but he had finish his duties, now he only sat on his desk and starred out the window, into the storm. Fawkes on the arm of his chair fast sleep while he was petted on the back by his owner.

Outside one person stood in that storm. On the highest hill across the Great Lake, starring at the Hogwarts School.

A girl no older than sixteen.

Her robe tight against her body as the storm almost glued it to her and soaked it with the rain. Only thing that was not disturbed was her hood, covering her face, and the bag inside her robe that held her pet imp.

A creature the size of a baseball and the shape of rice ball. White as Snow with bright blue eyes and a long shiny blue tail with a sharp arrow end.

"Tomorrow at last. Is it not excited, Drake?" whisper the girl to her pet, who was fast sleep in his bag, "Finally attending this great school and be close to actual humans... well those guys where human to but they might as well not, considering what they do and who they work for..." a shiver went up her spine but she shook it off. A bright smile came to her lips, "The storm is a good sign of a bright and exciting year for us and everyone else around them... just hope it involves good not evil... come on, lets go back, you must be hungry, I know I'm famished"

A low 'pop' sound was made and the girl vanished from the spot leaving no trace of ever being there.

--

"And then you should have been there to see Fleur slip on one of Fred and George new inventions. Ginny would not stop laughing, it was the most hilarious things you could ever witness. She refused to walk for the next couple of days and just hovered with a spell or rode Bill's broom around the house" said Ron letting out a laugh before biting a chocolate frogs head off, as he took a look at the card, "Come on... why do they make so many of Dumbledore..."

"Because he is one of the best wizards of our time and they do have to update the card here and there I'm sure" said Hermione not looking up from her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation, "I'm sure you had other things more fun that watching and re telling the story how Fleur fell on her behind... maybe ask Harry how his summer was. That seems much better than your horrible and cruel stories Ronald"

"But their not horrible and cruel, they might be for Fleur but not to us, and I'm sure Harry doesn't want to talk and remember his exciting summer with the Dursleys since Dumbledore did not allow him to stay with us for the rest of the summer like you did Hermione, am I right Harry? ... Harry?"

Harry was not paying attention to them, he was starring out their compartment window, to the land and forest they past on their way to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It took around five minutes before Harry broke from his concentration outside the window to pay attention to Ron, who was no defending him self against Hermione, "Will you quiet down already, if he didn't answer the first two hundred times, Ronald, it means he wants some time alone in his corner, and I am trying to read."

"It's alright Hermione... sorry Ron, I was just thinking... you know Sirius and all" said Harry taking a deep breath, "He left me his house and that stupid elf... I can't let him go because he will run to Voldemort and the deatheaters, but I don't want to keep him... he lied and that lie caused Sirius his life..."

The compartment was silent for the next couple of minutes till the crowed outside broke the silence.

"What on Merlin's beard is going out there... why is everyone making such a racket..." said Hermione closing her book and heading outside, as Ron took another bite from his chocolate frog before Hermione pulled him by the neck of his robe, "Your a prefect too, so come on"

Harry watched from inside their compartment as Hermione and Ron tried to go through the crowded hallway filled with boys, the girls seemed to be hiding inside their compartments, looking out at the crowd of boys outside.

"Alright... what is going on... here" the sentence was cut short when Ron got a look at what had caused all the boys to go crazy, and he couldn't help but stare at the reason.

The girl smiled at everyone as she tried to get out of the circle around her, "It's really nice of all of you to offer me a seat in your compartments but I was just looking for one place to sit... and... well... I wish I could make you all happy and sit with you but... I'm..." she let out a sigh of relief when Hermione reached her, and took her hand, ""Sitting with me... come along..."

"Darkia" the girl said in a relief tone, as she followed Hermione through the crowd, "Yes Darkia. Come on, everyone else back to your compartments before I take all of your names and take points the second we get to the school" with that she also dragged the almost drooling now eager Ron with her as the boys glared and return to their compartments.

"Wow... that has never happen before... but then again, I've never been alone and in such a small place with so many people, thank you for saving me from that..."

"Hermione Granger. And your welcome. Boys honestly... their horrible sometimes... this drooling git is Ronald Weasley"

"Call me Ron... or anything you want really" he blushed when Darkia let out a giggle and shook their hands.

"I'm Darkia, a pleasure and thank you very much, I will have to find someway to repay... you..." her words got lost when she turn to look at Harry, who was back to starring out their compartment window.

"That's Harry Potter, but you probably already know of him" said Hermione as she went back to her book but soon drop it when Darkia spoke, "No, actually I don't... Hi I'm Darkia" she held out her hand to him and caught his attention as he gently shook it, "Harry... and you haven't heard of me? Really?"

"Yes. Are you the son of someone important. Family to the Minister of something"

"You got to be kidding us. Pulling a leg or something. You don't know who Harry Potter is? Are you a muggle or something?" said Ron in pure shock, moving closer to her, as if she was some sort of strange creature.

"No. I'm pure blood and sorry? I've been in America most of my life, I might not show it because of my accent but I was. And home schooled as well so I'm sorry if I don't know of you"

Harry couldn't help but smile and stare at her, "It's quite alright... I'm surprise that you don't know who I am but I am very happy with that too because I am tired of people coming up to me and saying it's the boy who lived and he's odd, that scar and just never treated as a normal wizard really"

"The boy who lived? Through what? A storm, a curse? I would love to know you seem interesting... oh I'm sorry shouldn't have said that..." said Darkia making them both blushed and Hermione and Ron staring at them in disbelief.

"The boy who lived... someone tried to kill me with the killing curse but it back fired on them, that's where I got this lightning shape scar... right there see..." he lifted his bangs and leaned towards her so she could have a clear view.

Her bright blue eyes widen and stared, "That's a very unusual scar. I'm sure it draws a lot of attention. But why would someone want to kill you"

"Because they thought I would come in their way when I grew up... I was one when he came to try to kill me and killed my parents"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that... I know the feeling, I never really knew my parents, dad was always gone because of work and mom died when I was born... not the same way as you but still, grew up with out parents. That's why my guardian raised me but he had to leave a lot to go to work and only see him during the summer. My maids and butlers take care of me"

"Well I was left at my uncle and aunt's door step, they didn't like me, since I'm a wizard. Their muggles, horrible most if not all the time" they broke eye contact when Hermione spoke, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but Ron and I have to go to the prefect's compartment for a brief on what we're to do this year... we'll be back later" with that she grab Ron's hand and dragged him out of the compartment.

"Their your friends?" asked Darkia turning back to Harry as she sat across from him, "Yeah, best friends. Hermione is muggle born but she could fool anyone into believing she's a pure blood or something, she's the smartest witch of our year since first year. We're going to our sixth year now. And Ron's pure blood, their both Gryffindor prefects. He has a younger sister, Ginny and five older brothers"

"Five older brothers? Oh my"

"Yeah it's Bill, he's twenty eight, he works for Gringots and he's engaged to Fleur. Then Charley, he's twenty six, and works with Dragons. Percy is twenty two, he works in the ministry of magic as the assistant of the Minister him self. Then the twins, Fred and George, their nineteen, they have their own Joke shop and Ron, then Ginny that's fifteen right now"

"That's amazing, their parents must be very proud of them I'm sure. I would love to have, not as much, siblings. I'm an only child"

"Me too... well enough about me what about you?"

"Well not really a lot to say that's as interesting as yours... why are you famous because some wizard tried to kill you when you where one... well aside that you survive that Killing curse, you have to be the first person ever to do it... I mean it's not called the killing curse for nothing..."

The trains horn was heard as they went under a bridge and Harry continued his conversation with Darkia all the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"No way. You actually did that?" Harry put his finger to his lips to signal her to quiet down, "Yes but we're not suppose to tell anyone, I don't know why I told you, keep it to your self, please. I know Hermione will kill me if she finds out I told you"

"Alright I wont. But it's amazing all the things you've done in the time of five years. Youngest seeker in a century. Youngest Champion and winner... again sorry about your friend dying there... but I am amazed at how simple minded your ministry is. The Ministry of Magic in America is much more aware of anything and everything. You will not find one owl during the day there, they are very careful, when your ministry should be the most with all happening here of course... thank you" said Darkia as she took Harry's hand while he helped her get into a carriage for the ride to the castle from the Train, no sign of Hermione and Ron since they left them on the train.

"I know right. I am the boy who lived. The one with the connection to Voldemort yet the insist on calling me a liar when I let them know he's coming. He's back. Wasnt it proof enough when Cedric died. Wasn't it proof enough when they came to my house, it seem to be a tad enough last year when he came to the ministry and at the cost of my godfather's life... who they locked up for most of my life for something he didn't do"

"I know... it's horrible how they accused him horribly, and it was his best friend that did it. I know I would die if anything happens to my godfather. I don't know if my father is still alive. I have to confess I have never met him, only heard he's working, he's sending you gifts, he wants you to do this from those taking care of me. I have never laid eyes on... actually I did once when I was a year old and that was the last time I saw him actually. He was going to go do something and never came back but they reassured me he's alive"

"I would hate having a father and not knowing him because he's working but doesn't have time for me considering mother died"

"I sometimes think he blames me for mother's death... you know she gave birth to me and then died... yeah... but then again I could be wrong, he could consider me his most important priceless posescion" she took out a chocolate frog package from her bag and offered one to Harry, who gladly took it as they rode the carriage to the school.

"Thanks and that's true you don't know, maybe you could search for him now that your older... wonder where Hermione and Ron went"

"Probably still with Prefect duties... so your the Captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team, do you think I could join the team, I mean if I get sorted into your house ofcourse"

"Sure. From what you've told me you would be a great beater... here we are... that was a rather short ride..." said Harry as he openned the door and got out of the carriage, holding out his hand to her, and just as she took it someone bumped into Harry and had Darkia fall forward on him, "Oh I'm sorry Harry... you alright..."

They both blushed notecing the posiosion they where on, she quickly stood up and held him up, "I'm fine... really... it wasn't anyone's fault really..."

"Darkia... Darkia please follow me dear" they heard McGonagall's voice calling out to her, they both let out a groan, "I guess I have to meet with the Headmaster about the transfer here... I'll see you at the Feast, Harry" she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to McGonagall's side.

"Hey there you are... we were waiting for you to ride the carriages together" said Hermione as she met up with Harry, Ron right on her trail, "Remind me again how did I get picked to be a Prefect... honestly... hey where's Darkia?"

"McGonagall took her to talk to Dumbledore I guess..." said Harry touching the spot where she had kissed him.

"Yeah well I'm sure we'll see here at the Feast, come on, we have to get our seats for the sorting" with that Hermione pulled both Harry and Ron by their arms with her towards the castle.

--

"Welcome my students, to a new year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." there was a pause for the students cheers, "Now I will like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Lori Amure"

The young woman sitting next to McGonagall stood up, smiled and waved at the students. Her bright smile took the boys into a trance, her long black hair, part laid on her shoulders while the rest was up on a tall straight ponytail, her soft and beautiful face with her pink lips and bright green eyes made the girls how she got that way, and the males teachers starred at her body while the females envied her curves and how she filled out in the right places.

And nothing could describe her sweet voice when she spoke, "Thank you, Albus, it's a pleasure to be here and I hope I last a tad longer than most of the teacher in my position have, then again, they where all men and a bit cowardly... including Umbridge, she was a woman right" that got the students to burst out laughing, more girls than boys, and some teachers chuckled, "But I promise I will work as hard, if not harder to earn my position and the respect I hope to get from all you and ofcourse, hope you learn a lot from me" loud cheering and clapping took over the Great Hall as she sat down and gave Snape a smile, who sat to her other side.

"Alright then everyone, I would like to give a special announcement before we continue to the Sorting, I'm sure the first years are tired of standing there..." some chuckles where heard from the first years.

"This will be a first for this school. An Exception made just for these two students, who have had extraordinary grades since their first year at Hogwarts. Even thought from different houses, that are rivals, no secret there and surely they do not get along that well either but they have earn this and some of the conditions to this will be consider punishment to them while others will be great honors. Please a round of applause for Miss Hermione Granger, sixth year Griffindor and past Prefect"

"What? What does he mean past prefect" said Hermione as Ron and Harry waved at her to quiet down.

"And Mister Draco Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin, Seeker of his house Quiditch team and past prefect" glaring came to Dumbledore's way from the Slytherin table.

"Congratulations to our new and youngest Head Girl and Head Boy!" their jaws drop and eyes widen at Dumbledore's words, "That is why I said past Prefects, my dear, because you are our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Enjoy the sorting, enjoy the feast and I will ask to see you both after the feast in my office. A round of applause please for them" and the students did so, teachers also joined in, while McGonagall stood next to the sorting hat and read from the parchment, "McLine, James..." the sorting whent as it always did, first years were sorted to their houses and students cheered, but then...

"Snape, Serene" silence found no where in the world suddenly came to the Great Hall as a eleven year old girl came through from the crowd of students.

Her being there made some of the first years and other students uncomfortable for some reason.

Maybe her pale skin, her bright emerald eyes with an endless spark or it could be her unbelievable long silky black hair, if not for her tall ponytail, it would brush the floor, but now brushed against her knees.

She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and like many first years, it fell and cover her to the shoulders.

"Ah I see great..."

"Oh shut your trap you useless worn out fabric and put me in Gryffindor already"

"Why I..."

"Why you what? Why should I listen to the likes of you go on about whats inside my head and where you think I should be. I want to be in Gryffindor and that's where you should sort me, hows that for a riddle"

"There's traditions and they shall be followed"

"Yeah, the ones no ones pay attentions to, spare me, I will be here for a good few years, put me in the house I desired and you shall live another year to sort out useless children... I know where you sit all year and I will find you and feed you to the Squib in the Great Lake"

"Why you should be in Slytherin, you are a horrible child"

"Don't tell me what I already know, and as much as my father would want me in that house and I belong, I want Gryffindor, not the house of the spawns and bastard children of the useless deatheaters and so called pureblooded wizards"

"Must I say..."

"Must I say that I do wonder... if your mouth is outside of the hat, where shall I wonder is my head consider to be inside of" Serene let out a smirk as the Sorting Hat turn a bright pink color, "Say the words, hat"

"You shall be in GRYFFINDOR!!" gasps where heard and only a few claps where done, as she took off the hat, handed it to McGonagall with an innocent smile, knowing their conversation had not been heard, gave the shocked Snape a wave before she went to sit down on the Gryffndor table as the sorting continued.

--

"Me? Youngest Head Girl ever. I cannot wait to write to mother and father about this, they will be so proud of me" said Hermione practically jumping up and down on her armchair back in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Congratulations Hermione. But hey the bad side is that Malfoy is the Head Boy. Wonder what Dumbledore said you guys would consider a punishment" with those words said a first year came up to them and turn to Hermione, "Excuse me... but some boy from Slyhterin is outside waiting for you... he scared me and told me if I didn't hurry and get you outside he would turn me into a toad... can he do that?"

"Yes but no... there is a spell but he will be punished if he does, don't worry about him... it's Malfoy, I better go with him to meet Dumbledore. I'll see you guys later" said Hermione as she closed the book she held and rushed outside to Draco.

"I should have been Head Boy now him. He is a prick, son of a deatheater, and a horrible candidate for Head Boy, don't you agree Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah... sorry just thinking where Darkia might be... you think she was secretly sorted or given a test or something and placed in another house?"

"I'm sure she's still sorting things out. She is a sixth year transferring from Beauxbatoms, you think she's a veela. And also what do you think of the new DADA teacher, I'm sure she's related to Veela's, finally a good reason to go to that class" Harry only smiled and let Ron go on as he only starred out their common room window, to the dark fields outside Hogwarts Grounds.

--

"WHAT!! NO!! I WILL NOT SHARE A TOWER WITH THIS THING!!"

All that was heard coming from Dumbledore's office, ignoring the crashing of Hermione's and Draco's chair behind them when they shot up from their chairs.

"I'm sorry but that is the Head Tower and where the Head Boy and Girl are to live through their year at Hogwarts, or years at Hogwarts for you two. I'm sorry if you like to keep that position you will have to deal with the living arrangements if not I'm sure a good few seventh years are more than happy to be Head Boy and Head Girl"

"I want to keep my position, Headmaster, it's an honor but I do not want to be living for the next two years at school with him. God knows what things he'll do there"

"Don't flatter your self Granger. I wouldn't touch you even if I was threaten to be killed by the Dark Lord. I would rather die than touch you and live with you. You have to have another arrangement, Headmaster. I too consider this a great honor and would like the person that deserves it, me, to keep it and the person that doesn't, Granger, to leave it"

"Me? I have better marks than you do, I came on top of you last year if I remember oh so well, and I do, in more than one subject"

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I am sorry, you either learn to live together or learn to live with out the honor of being Hogwarts youngest Head Girl and Head Boy, and if you do well, longest Head Boy and Head Girl, they do not last more than one year you know. Or you could simply go back to simple Prefects" Dumbledore said hiding a half smile behind the book he held.

Hermione and Draco glared at each other and murmur something, "Sorry. I didn't catch that" they murmur it again, "You'll have to speak louder, I'm sorry to say I can't understand what you said"

"We said we'll do it!" a full smile came to Dumbledore's face, the chairs they threw came back to them and their knees gave out as they fell back on them.

"Good now to explain a bit of what you'll see in the tower. You have two bedrooms, master bedrooms, with walk in closets, in between your room is a master bathroom, you have doors from your rooms to the bathroom, all three rooms have a door outside to the common room you will chair. Also they all have balconies, great views of the Quiditch field for you Mr. Malfoy and the gardens for you Ms. Granger" he's smile grew wider as he caught their attention.

"Ofcourse your rooms will have your House colors but everything else will be blended with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. You also have a dinning room, that can be used for meetings as well, also has a nice view outside, a small kitchen for those late nights of planning activities for the students, and late studying for your exams. You have a study room, consider a reading room, you have a hidden way directly to the Library, in case you need books in the late hours. And those are a few of the things you have in the Head Tower, a fire place, a nice sitting area, a special entrance for the owls for your mail. And there is a hall way, it's a dead end but its filed with pictures of the past Head Boys and Head Girls, and at the end you will see a empty frame where your pictures will be hanged once your done with the year, in your case you will have a bigger frame than the others because it will take the space of two years not just one... now how does that sound... excellent I assume" he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as they just nodded.

"Good now another thing no one can go in but your selves and I, since I am the headmaster and Headmistress McGonagall of course. Other than that you and only you will be able to find the entrance to the Head Tower, you will pick your password, there is to be two passwords involved, one for the outside entrance, once you get through that you will have to give another password, you see the first entrance when it's opened it takes you to a small broom closet to hide as disguise... your both familiar how Diagon Alley is reached from outside... well not brick tapping is involved but the password is needed to open that wall... from there you will have a small flight of stairs to your common room and your tower... is that understood so far?"

They only nodded once more, "Good. Well your belonging have been moved there already, you have nothing to worry about. You'll have some your special robes, and badges waiting for you on the table in the common room and a few congratulation gifts... the special robes is a new thing. We thought the Heads should have special robe, we'll see how that works out. You may sleep in your House Towers but it's best to sleep in your Head Tower... now with that I bid you good night and here..." he handed them each a map to the location of their tower,

"No one knows but the current heads and the Headmaster and Mistress. The past heads forget the location for safety reasons. Now good night and please burn that map once you have memorized it" they nodded again before making their way out of his office, "I hate to say it but I must, this shall be fun to see, wont it Fawkes" the flaming red phoenix flapped his wings in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Granger" said Draco as they walked down the hallways of the Castle looking for the entrance to their new Home Tower.

Hermione did not turn around to look at him but answered, "Yes Malfoy?"

"I know you dislike the Idea of living with me as much as I dislike the idea of living with you... but I hate to say this, we have to behave and stand each others presence, or at least do that in front of the Professors"

"And students. They do talk you know and they will inform the Headmaster of our 'friendly' behavior"

"Not if I... alright... true... so we have to make a truce" he stop when he said that, and that made Hermione stop walking as well and turn to face him, "A truce?"

"Yes. No name calling, no insulting, unless we want to go back to Prefects, if we can go back to Prefects. I would like to keep this position as well as I know you do to, Granger"

"Agreed and I am impressed. No more calling me filthy mudblood"

"No. If you don't call me ferret boy... I would like to forget about that little incident thank you"

"Fine... Draco"

"What?"

"Draco. I call you by your name and you will call me by mine, show each other respect"

"...Fine... Gran... I mean Hermione... so truce..." he held out his hand, and she hesitated before taking it, "Truce"

They let go of each others hand when they felt a sudden shock but ignored it.

"Alright well the entrance should be right... here..." Draco said as he stared at the two big silver doors.

"We need to pick a password for this..."

"Slytherin Kingdom" Hermione coughed, "Stupid much... how about Proud Truce" it was Draco's turn to cough and chuckle

"You got to be kidding me. Might as well call it Lion Snake" they both jumped when the doors squeaked open.

"Great now we're stuck with that password. Atleast it wasn't as stupid as Gryftherin" the wall of the broom closet slowly opened and Draco slapped a hand against his forehead, "Gryftherin? What is that?"

"A mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin... we'll ask Dumbledore if we can have it change... later... wow" said Hermione as she quiet down when they reached the end of the stairs, ignoring the slamming of the wall and doors closing behind them.

"Wow indeed... didn't think Green would look good with red..." he stared at the mixture of colors in their common room.

Their house flags hanged from either side of the big fireplace, already lit.

One couch on either side of the round table in the middle, over the rug.

The green and red, mixed with silver and gold took Hermione and Draco by surprise.

"I could get use to this... look at the robes!" she rushed to the table where she spotted two sets of robes and she held her's up.

It was long black robe made of the softest material Hermione had ever felt, on the neck of the robe was a red color and the line around it was gold but her, it had two pins on it, on over the other.

The first one read; Hermione Granger

The one bellow read; Gryffindor

And the badge on the other side was a bright green and silver color with the initials: H.G for Head Girl, but could easily be consider Hermione Granger.

"Why is my badge green?"

Draco's robe was exactly the opposite, green neck and silver lining, same pins with his name and house but his badge was red color, "Mine's red... there has to be a mistake, that's a Gryffindor's badge... but... might be a way to mix our houses together... so no error here Gran... Hermione... it fits like a globe..." he said as he tried it on, after taking his school one off.

"Let's see the rooms... the kitchen can be spotted from here. I cannot wait to cook something..." said Hermione rushing to her room, not thinking when she took Draco's hand and pulled him with her.

Their rooms made their jaws drop. It was bigger than the room they shared with five other people in their house towers.

It had their house colors and only their house colors since it was their rooms. Big fluffy pillows laid on their tidy made beds with their initials, they had a balcony like Dumbledore had promise but it was long one connected to the one of the bathroom and their rooms, each with a small table and two chairs and a small roof on the edge of the doors for cover of the sun or rain.

A desk stood next to the doors that led to their balconies, they had a dresser on each side of the bed, with lamps, a small chandelier hanged by the roof and they had no comment with their walk in closets.

They went through the doors that connected their rooms to the bathroom and their eyes widen, joining their jaws.

Double sinks with a large mirror stood on the corner, room for their belonging and chairs to sit in front of

A chair on each side of the door that led to the balcony, clear curtains covered the sliding doors, like in their rooms, but the bathroom was all white marble, with the exception of a the towels, chairs and rugs to point out which was who's

A large shower sat on one corner of their huge bathroom, and a bathtub jacuzzi sat on the other, and two doors on opposites sides of the bathroom, one was the closet they found and another one was the small toilet for privacy.

Without a second though they hurry off to their small library but found out it wasn't so small. It was as big as their bedrooms and had many bookshelves, a large rug on the center of the floor and two desk facing each other from each side. a large window was found in the center of the back of the room that also led to a balcony, but separated from the their room and bathroom ones and the kitchen one they had spotted on their way there.

"Wow... amazing... no one would ever leave this place... I wouldn't..." Hermione was the first one to speak since they enter their head tower.

Draco wonder off to their kitchen and looked at their dinning room area, their counters, cabinets, fridge, stove and sink. Before picking up the note on the counter next to a small bell.

"Ring this bell once for a elf to come clean, ring it twice for a elf to come cook, ring it three times for an elf to help with you things, a fourth ring will only get the elf to never come again... funny" as he starred at the bell.

"I will refuse to call an elf to do those things... oh alright... but you do it for me..." said Hermione when Draco raised an eye brow at her.

"Well I am glad I called a truce with you... even thought this place is more than big enough for both of us... now if you excuse me..." Draco said as he took off his robe and school sweater, while he began to unbuttoning his shirt, "I will like to go change and relax in front of the fire place, maybe read... your welcome to come but only if your quiet" with that he retired to his room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione stood there for a minute before heading for her own room and locking the door that led to the bathroom, as she began to change from her school uniform into a red short night gown and a long clear red robe that she had bought over the summer. She fixed her now straighten hair into a ponytail, leaving her fangs to cover her forehead but her eyes. She slipped on the matching slippers and grabbed her book before heading to the common room and laying on her side on her couch.

She didn't look at the time when Draco came out of his room, only wearing a pair of silk green boxers and a long silk green robe with slippers to match.

Hermione took a deep breath when she looked at his body but let out a giggle when she notice something on his face," What are those?"

"What? Oh... glasses... I need glasses to read... yes I've never worn them, thanks to ... ummm... what are those things you muggles put in your eyes?" said Draco as he sat on his couch, putting down the copy of the same book Hermione had in her hands, "Contact Lents? You use muggle items?"

"Yes... mother made me, saying I couldn't use a spell every few hours since I was a minor and couldn't use spells outside of school... a word of this and that truce will go straight out that window, Hermione" with that he adjusted his glasses, that Hermione notice where a matching green to what he wore before turning back to her book.

'What have I gotten my self into...' was the thought that ran through both their minds as they read into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Alright everyone, please take your seats, we're going to begin the class in a few minutes... and there are seats in the back of the room, you don't all have to stand in the front of the classroom like that" said Profesor Amure, smiling at the students as their drops and they took the seats in the back of the classroom.

"For once Hermione's thing about getting here a few minutes before class came in handy but... we're Hermione?" said Ron as he stared at the empty seat he saved her next to him, Harry sat on the table next to him, an empty chair next to him as well, and Goyle also had an empty chair next to him, "Malfoy's not here either..." they whisper as the professor began calling their names.

"Miss Hermione Granger... is Hermione Granger here?" and the Professor was about to mark her name Hermione opened the door, "I told you to hurry up or we would be late for class... now they probably called us and they put that we miss the class... they probably started on the spells already"

"Well if you didn't hug the shower for so long, I could have been ready earlier this morning, but you just had to take a forty five minute shower this morning"

"I'm sorry I actually bother to clean well unlike others that probably just spray the water on them selves and go"

"Oi! I do not do that! Do you think just spraying water on my self does this to my hair"

"Oh no, your hair along needs an hour to dry and be fixed. Not to mention your teeth, you couldn't just have cereal, god forbid, you had to make a whole buffet for your self this morning"

"I would have had an elf made it for me while I took a shower, but someone hid the bell and how was I suppose to know we both needed to say the passwords to also leave that stupid tower, not to mention the half an hour walk down to the classroom..." they stopped arguing the when they notice everyone staring at them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I assume... thanks for joining the class and informing us of your morning routine... now if you both could take your seats, I would gladly start the class, since your the only two missing... Mr. Goyle please take a seat next to Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore inform me that the Heads have to sit together"

"Great now the one time I get to be away from her I have to sit next to her" Draco whisper as he took his seat, ignoring the complains of Goyle and Ron.

"I heard you. You better watch it" Hermione whisper to him, as she sat next to him and turn to face the professor.

"Alright then. I'm Professor Amure. I came here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was teaching Potions back in Beauxbatoms, but I though it be an excellent experience to come teach another subject in another school and Hogwarts none the less. I loved this school when I use to be a student and an apprentice to Albus Dumbledore, he thought me well, you should all learn from your headmaster. Now why don't we start by opening our copies on page..." she stop when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me... Lori... I'm... what are you all looking at, turn back to your reading" Snape snapped at them as they turned back around but kept their ears wide open when Profesor Amure passed by and over to Snape, as they whisper between each other, "That's where that thing is... I thought I forgot it back home, thanks Lori... I'll speak with you later" he gave one last glare at the students that where looking at them, before leaving as Profesor Amure went back to the head of the classroom, "I don't know how he gets dressed or finds his potions ingredients most of the time... well as I was saying turn to page 450... "

--

"What was all that about? Shower? Breakfast? Are you sure you want to sleep on that tower with him" said Ron as they exit the DADA classroom.

"I have to, it's the Heads Tower and as much as I would like to keep away from him, I can't we have to be together to talk about the school, and activities, watch over the Prefects to see that their doing their job right... I do not know how Percy manage all of this"

"Harry! Hey Harry" they stopped in their tracks and turned around just as Darkia wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you... look.. Gryffindor! Isn't it exciting"

Darkia said as she spin twice showing off her uniform, which the girls passing by consider her shirt was a bit tight around her and her skirt should be a few inches closer to her knee and not showing almost all her tights.

A bow to match the Gryffindor colors was on the back of her head as her long silver blond hair was lose and over her shoulders. While her robe only covered her to the tights, a few inches over her skirt so only thing that could be showing were her long legs and her shoes, that seem more like dress shoes with small heels than school shoes.

"Yes... very... where were you?" said Harry as they kept walking down the hallway.

"Well Professor McGonagall took me to see Professor Dumbledore and we had a long talk, you don't want to know about it. My god father showed up, another long talk, I was left taking a test while everyone had dinner, since I'm five years older than I should be for the sorting hat or something, besides it did not want to sort me for some reason, saying all these things, then I slept in this morning and just found out a few minutes ago I'm Gryffindor so I came to find you since we we're suppose to be taking DADA just now. Isn't Lori super awesome, she knows all there is to know about almost any subject... so we're free now? Or what class do we have?"

"Well... Hermione has muggle studies and Ron and I were going to go outside for a while, if you would like to come that is?" Ron and Harry blushed when she stood in between them and put grabbed their hands, "Lets go, we'll see you later Hermione"

"Hey Gran... Hermione!"

Harry held on to Darkia when Ron came to a sudden stop and turn to look at Hermione just as Draco reached her, "Come on, we need to get to Muggle Studies... what are you looking at Weasel"

"Muggle Studies? You? Since when?" growled Ron as Draco came close to him, "Since Hermione and I became Heads we have to take the same classes, not to mention I am missing that subject and without it I can't graduate from this place... so come on hurry up, I don't want to be late because of anyone" with that he took a hold of her hand and drag her with him, "Hey!... I'll see you guys later... Draco don't hold it too tight, it can brake you know..." with that they turn around the corned and out of site.

"Well... come on you guys, lets go sit by the Great Lake... is there really a giant squib in it, I want to see it up close" with that Darkia took a hold or Ron's hand again and pull him and Harry with her towards outside.


End file.
